


sometimes

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: Another 51 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, Other, Poetry, Potentially Pretentious Writing, Pretentious, Reflections on Love, Relationship(s), apply this to any ship you want, by a poet who's much better than me, on NPR's Selected Shorts series, the goal is to one day have this read at 8.45 central time, to a crowd of people who want to care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: sometimes it's easysometimes it's hardbut most of the timemost of the timeit's just us





	sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy, it's late, and you know what that means
> 
> time for _sad emotional bullshit___
> 
> _  
  
_
> 
> _  
  
_
> 
> _  
_put me out of my misery_  
_

sometimes it's easy

sometimes the words come soft

and quiet

and tender

and the world blooms under your fingertips

a Midas touch

but so much sweeter

honey

and flowers

the air full of black chamomile

and bergamot

sometimes it's hard

every syllable shattered glass

tearing through your throat

as you cough and gasp and heave

struggling for breath

forcing them out with blood

and bile

and something sour that lingers

on the tongue

behind the teeth

bitter

and raw

but most of the time

most of the time

it's just us

simple

and nothing blooms

but nothing withers

and it's easiest to simply  _ exist _

in the space between

between light and dark

and every other cliche dichotomy

that we’ve put in place

but also

between atoms

and breaths

and the stand out moments

there is room

between anger and ecstasy

where what is easy

is to simply be

_ us _

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought?


End file.
